zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zelda311
Hi, welcome to Zelda Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Xentore page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hero Of Wisdom (Talk) 15:55, 17 June 2009 Welcome Page Views Sorry, but I don't know of any way of doing that. Herooftwilight 15:40, 11 August 2009 (UTC) question Hey, i have a question. How did you change the Fierce Deity to a golden version? I plan on making a darker(as in evil) looking version and have it be the new version of Shade Link, at least on here that is.--Shade Link 18:03, 13 August 2009 (UTC) I saw your answer, but how come every time i save my edits to an image, and then reopen it, it does not have my changes?--Shade Link 19:17, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Uhhh.... Um wrong person . look up there^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Anyways Anyways, when you make it, since my changes to the image never get saved for some reason, basically, it is the picture of Link from Twilight Princess. What i am trying to do is make one with black Gauntlets, a black tunic, the blue part of the Shield Black with the red thing there gold. Then, the skin was to be black, red eyes, the red gem thing on the sword, and a black handle and hilt with a gold blade. Black boots and basically everything that is white was grey. yeah, it took a while. The outlines for the mouth and nose were silver. Oh, and a black hat. The Sheath and the strap thingy and belt on him can remain their normal color. --Shade Link 19:41, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Love it! Thanks for the picture, I love it! also, can you make the skin black if possible?--Shade Link 21:39, 14 August 2009 (UTC) LoR Don't worry, i will change it when it ends.--Shade Link 11:02, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Well, I just read you despise me. Also, if you are reading this Joe, I never "plotted to usurp you", and I didn't get "20 warnings", I had MUCH, MUCH less than that. Quit making up stuff just to make me look worse than I really am(I doubt even BEING bad).--Shade About that Darkius thing, I thought that was where you simply put fanfics. Although, I would like it if you read it. Metroidhunter32 seems to like it.--'Shade Link ' 19:35, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Reply And no offense, could you please not talk about my ZP ban? It is kinda embarrassing, getting banned from such a great wiki just for problems with an admin on another wiki.--'Shade Link ' 19:47, September 9, 2009 (UTC) So can you take off the "Shade Link is banned from the Realm of Masks and ZP" thing? Not restore my membership, but just delete the name instead of putting a line through it?--'Shade Link ' 20:40, September 10, 2009 (UTC) My fan fic Image Hey, do you know how to make images have a clear background? I cannot find a way to change the background to clear.--'Shade Link ' 19:14, September 14, 2009 (UTC) As in a clear background for the image, I think it's called transparency?--'Shade Link ' 22:45, September 14, 2009 (UTC) How Do you know how to tell how much times a page is visited?--'Shade' 20:01, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Music Just thought you might like these: For others, visit here Hey... Hey you banned me from tzelda.wikia when i copied some stuff for conveince, because on the front of the wiki it says, THIS WIKI IS FOR CANON AND FANON Stuff. So i did taht, but instead of writing the whole story out i put it threre for people to read it THERE. But if that was wrong, thats no good all and i didn't really know... I mean, on Zeldapedia I got idf banned for adding links,(as defender) so just give me another chance because i don't know a lot of BAD stuff about wikis that are somehow vandilism. Of course!! Yes I will start to draw it ,but I don't know when I'll upload it...--Zelda phoenix the heroine of time 16:53, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Awesome Awesome story. You have convinced me to think up a past for Darkius.--'Shade' 19:23, October 20, 2009 (UTC) HERE IT IS!!!! Okay here is Phos!!! The scan is bad, sorry.Tell me if I should somehow edit him,I drew him before I read your description to the end.By the way,I like this character.Is he the fierce deity?He sounds like the perfect enemy to the heroine of time,because she is a light spirit,a phoenix and she hates darkness.Her weakens and power are her emotions.--Zelda phoenix the heroine of time 14:36, October 21, 2009 (UTC) How do I know how much a page has been viewed?--'Shade' 11:59, November 2, 2009 (UTC) So... I am going to assume you hate me now?--'Shade' 20:22, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ok, *sighs with relief*. Hey, do you know how to make the quotes in your bubble change every now and then? I have a few other quotes.--'Shade' 21:45, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Testing... Re: Stop Sure but I just want to know this: Was it deleted? I'm not an admin so I can't delete it but I'm just asking. I created the page after all. 23:18, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Jeez How do you make those banners like the Xentore box art?--'Shade' 20:03, November 11, 2009 (UTC) I have a PC--'Shade' 19:55, November 12, 2009 (UTC) How do I get MSpaint or Photostop? I lack both.--'Shade' 00:46, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Hey Congrats on the B'crat powers O_o--'Shade' 21:46, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Clean-up 'n stuff Re: Special Event Spotlight Request Hi. Zelda Fanon looks like a nice wiki. There are a few of the spotlight criteria that it doesn't meet however. For one, the community corner on My Home hasn't been customized. There is no link to recently added pictures in the sidebar. Finally, roughly half of your content pages are still uncategorized. Please ask again when you can meet all the spotlight criteria! -- Wendy (talk) 04:30, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey Could you please answer my question? It was basically asking you to use the fight in LoD now that you know that Darkius isn't Xentore.--'Shade' 16:38, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:34, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Special Events Hey, can I host a "Frantic Fanfic Frenzy" as a "Special Event"? --[[User:Takeshidude|'The One And Only Guitar Hero ]] [[User talk:Takeshidude|Talk to TOAOGH']] You can't believe everything online, that's what started WW1 20:50, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Xentore Title Pic Oi Look here. Since you're a B'crat now, you can promote Gerudo Ruler, PCWT, and Solar Flute, assuming they are still active.--'Shade' 15:39, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ¿Hola? Not sure if you still edit here, but people that were supported on the RFA page still haven't received their rights. seeing you as a B'crat, perhaps you can promote them?--'Shade' 15:34, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi Just to bring up a subject... I has mac now... are there any picture editing stuff that I can find on it?--'Shade' 21:26, February 18, 2011 (UTC) So where could I find Mr. GIMP on the Mac?--'Shade' 02:10, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Where is GIMP on a Mac (as in what files)?--''Shade'' 16:00, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Ze inactivity must end O_O--''Shade'' 20:23, March 14, 2011 (UTC) When you get your chance, tell me where GIMP is installed.--''Shade'' 21:01, March 14, 2011 (UTC) It showed a folder, but it leads to my talk page here O_o--''Shade'' 20:05, March 15, 2011 (UTC) By the way, there is a message on Talk:Xentore/Chapter 1.--''Shade'' 19:59, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hopefully you return sometimes. I miss everyone :( Anyways, I was wondering if you could provide me with some ideas for my stories, Legend of Zelda: Hirudo Vitas, and Life of Darkius.--''Shade'' 22:39, June 6, 2011 (UTC)